


45. Looking for a Beard

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [45]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	45. Looking for a Beard

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): looking for a beard  
 **players only. current.**

Sitting on the couch, his feet on the coffee table and his laptop on his lap, Sam types, backspaces, types some more then sighs. "Hey. Do you want to come have a look at this?" he asks Ryan. "When you're done there, I mean," he adds, since his lover's busy emptying the dishwasher.

"Be there in a minute," Ryan replies. Sam usually fills the dishwasher, but they've agreed that Ryan's the one to empty it since he cooks the most; he wants to know where things are. They've fallen into an easy pattern of domesticity so far, which Ryan loves -- he likes being settled, loves this life with Sam. "Yeah, what's up?" he asks, coming into the living room and leaning over the back of the couch next to his lover.

"I'm trying to write an ad to put up on the Citadel boards," Sam explains, tilting the laptop so Ryan can see what he has so far.

_Bisexual dominant actor, 34, based in L.A. looking for attractive female, 24-40, to act as beard. In committed relationship and living with boy. Would prefer lesbian or bisexual with current relationship of own to protect. Not necessarily actress. Must be comfortable with PDAs and be willing to travel and/or stay night occasionally in order to further cover. If interested, please contact ad#@citadel.rpg_

"I don't know if that's going to appeal to anyone," he says, frowning at the screen and then looking over his shoulder at Ryan. "Do you think I should identify myself or is it better to keep it anonymous?"

"I think anonymous is good. I mean, that way you can meet her and the two of you can decide in person if you think it's going to work out. No preconceived notions," Ryan says. "But that's a terrible ad," he continues, circling the end of the couch to sit down with Sam. "Awful. No good," he says, but can't quite hold back his grin. "For my sake, you need to look for ugly women."

Sam laughs. "Be serious," he tells him. "If you were a woman, would you want to answer this? I mean, what's in it for anyone who's not trying to do the same thing I am?" Which he figures has to be a pretty damn small number if any. Christ.

"Maybe you want to play up the glamour aspect," Ryan suggests after a moment. "You know, must be willing to attend film premieres and the occasional industry party. Something like that."

"Yeah. That's good," Sam says, quickly amending the ad to include Ryan's suggestion. "I think I'd be more likely to get someone if I did put my name on it, but they might be looking for more than what I want," he adds, thinking of Diane.

Ryan nods, understanding what Sam means. "Add your name, then," he agrees, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "I think you're doing a good job making it clear where your limits are. Do you want someone you can sleep with?" he asks after another moment.

Sam exhales softly. "It's not what I'm looking for, but I wouldn't exactly be opposed if we clicked, and if I was absolutely sure she didn't want anything more," he says, wanting to be completely honest with Ryan. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really going out of my way to fuck anyone else these days. Other than Diane, I haven't been with anyone else since I met you and I haven't touched anyone on set."

"I know. I didn't mean it to sound-- I wasn't accusing you," Ryan says, lifting his head and kissing his lover. "That's not how I meant it." He'd just wanted to know, although in truth he'd already known. "You're going to post it on the Citadel site? Is there some kind of special board for ads like this?"

"I thought I'd just put it up on the personal ads board under looking to meet others," Sam says. "I don't think there's a particular section for beards or anything." He grins.

"The bearded section." Ryan snorts a laugh. "Oh. Will you pay expenses?" he asks, pointing at the screen. "Maybe you should add that."

"Good point." Sam smiles, typing in _expenses paid_ and changing the generic Citadel email address to his own. "See? What would I do without you?" he asks, eyes sparkling.

"Wank a lot," Ryan answers, grinning. He lies down, legs hanging over the edge of the couch, and rests his head on Sam's thigh just out of the way of the laptop. "You'd subconsciously search for personal fulfillment and wonder why you couldn't meet all your emotional needs through sleeping around," he teases.

Sam laughs. "Brat." A soft smile curving his lips as he looks at Ryan. "Love you," he murmurs, touching his chest, palm flat over Ryan's heart.

Ryan smiles widely. Hearing that never gets old. "Love you." He eyes the computer sidelong. "All done?"

"Pretty much. I'll put it up later," Sam says, shutting down the laptop. "So, if someone responds, you'll come and meet them with me, right?"

"You want me to?" Ryan is surprised. "I mean, yeah. I just don't want to throw a wrench in anything. They don't have to like me, just you." He stretches his arm over his head to link his fingers with Sam's.

"They do too have to like you," Sam says, frowning a little as he sets the laptop aside and gives Ryan's fingers a squeeze. "And you have to like them. If you get a bad feeling about someone, I don't want to be involved with them, even on this level."

"All right," Ryan agrees, pleased that Sam cares about it. He chuckles. "Obviously I'll want final say on whether she's too attractive."

Sam laughs. "Just remember. The more attractive she is, the more believable it'll be."

Ryan gives a put-upon sigh. "Yeah, I know. She has to be almost as gorgeous as you are." Not that he's biased. "I do like your idea of possibly bearding for her in turn. Sounds very symbiotic."

"Well, that would be the ideal. Someone we can be friends with so we can enjoy our time together but not have the whole sex thing looming over our heads."

"Mm-hmm." Ryan nods, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Sitting up, he straddles Sam's lap. "Tell me more about the whole sex thing."  



End file.
